Forbidden
by Saki K
Summary: Unable to take anymore of the cruel reality, Sasuke is shutting himself in the past...[itasasu, uchihacest] rated M for lemon on the later chapters.
1. Cold

**Well, nothing much to say about this piece... I like it so far, and I'm hoping for more chapters so, read on, R&R please.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter I **

He hated himself. He hated the fact that he couldn't kill his brother even after what he put him through. He hated how they were brothers, and how he couldn't conjure enough hate to kill him. He hated how he just couldn't kill off that shred of love that just wouldn't let go.

If only they weren't brothers. If it had been relatives, people he didn't know, or even his father. Why did it have to be him? The person that he admired and treasured more than anything in the world?

He walked on, the sun slowly setting behind him as night settled in yet he paid no heed to his surroundings, indifferent of the change of lighting, mind still lost in the thoughts of his brother.

He would kill him, that he was sure of. But what will become of him once Itachi was dead? He lived for Itachi. What would he do when the person he lived solely for no longer lived?

This, he realized, was what Itachi was aiming for: Nothing. Nothing at all, he expects Sasuke to kill him off, and then probably wander the streets with Konoha after him, not knowing where to go.

Sasuke lit a fire for camp; he'd been traveling for too long, trying to get away from Orochimaru. He thought about not lighting a fire incase Kabuto and them were still chasing him, but the night was too cold for his liking so he decided to chance it.

Alone in the woods, his thoughts drifted back to his brother, the happier times, back when he was little, when his brother was only his brother, not some murderer of his family. The fire was starting to fade, so was the heat. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes closed and shuddering, imagining that the arms did not belong to him, that they belongs instead to his wonderful, older brother, like he used to keep him warm years back.

"Nii-san..." He whispered quietly, not wanting to break away from his dream, not wanting to wake up and have his world crashing down on him as he realizes that Itachi was no longer the beautiful brother that he'd remembered. Or, Itachi was still beautiful, more than ever. Sasuke imagines that they got their beauty from their mother, because their father was all less than handsome. Itachi wasn't his brother, he'd tell himself. He was just the shell of a brother that he used to know. But still, he still couldn't hate him.

Itachi watched his brother sleep silently. He was a tad disappointed about how Sasuke still couldn't sense him when he was this close. His eyes softened a bit when he heard him mutter his name.

"Still can't bring yourself to hate me, can you, Otouto?" He whispered.\

"Nii...Nii-san..."

He looked at the shivering bundle for another minute before coming to a decision. 'I'm going to regret this later...' Itachi thought as he draped his cloak around his little brother. Sasuke quickly stopped shivering at the newly found warmth, and pulled the cloak unconsciously around him, taking Itachi's arm in the process.

It was hard for him to stifle a gasp of surprise as he was pulled down almost on top of Sasuke. 'I'm going to be back at square one, there'd be no point in killing the clan if Sasuke found out that I...'

Itachi skillfully worked out of Sasuke's grasp before leaving, regretting, just a bit, for visiting his younger brother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There's chapter I! I'm not sure where this story is going, see, because I'm doing it off of the top of my head. A bit short, TT I know, but there's going to be more!

Hope you enjoy, and please review, they help me work out of writer's block faster.

Happy New Year.

-Saki


	2. Seresu

I finished it in the same day! Aren't you guys happy? XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would be called ItaSasu, and there'd be so much smut that you'd wet yourself. Obviously I don't own it T-T

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Forbidden**

**Chapter II**

It was almost noon when Sasuke woke, feeling oddly warm. Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of his brother's scent that hadn't smelled in a long time yet recognized immediately.

Itachi... Itachi was here! He got up quickly, only to realize it was only the cloak that the scent was emitting from. Wait...why was the Akatsuki cloak here? He almost laughed out loud when the thought of Itachi worrying that he was cold crossed him.

'Still, if that wasn't the case, why is his cloak here? He couldn't have dropped it on top of me by accident and not notice it falling and on me... right?' Sasuke almost burst out laughing again.

He decided to look for his brother, whether to give him the cloak, kill him or even just to take a look at him, Sasuke wasn't too sure.

He didn't know which way Itachi had gone, but it's not as if he was going anywhere in a hurry. He'd betrayed Konoha, they're probably looking for him, he'd betrayed Orochimaru in Oto, but he never liked the old bastard anyway. It was best to keep moving, he'd find his brother when... he finds him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eh? Itachi-san, where's your cloak?" A blue skinned man asked. But he didn't expect an answer.

He didn't get one.

Kisame just shrugged and kept on walking with his partner. He and Itachi were supposed to retrieve a scroll from a neighboring village. It wasn't anything hard, just to keep them occupied.

They were nearly at the border of the small village when Itachi suddenly stopped.

Kisame stopped as well, looking at him curiously, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, but felt Sasuke's presence just a little to the East side of them.

'What's he doing here?' Itachi thought, 'he couldn't have followed us.' Then he thought about the cloak. Sasuke was coming all the way here just so that he could return his Akatsuki cloak? Itachi chuckled lightly at the thought, causing Kisame to give him an alarmed look.

"What is it? Do we have enemies?"

"...Enemies? Perhaps, but not quite worth killing." Kisame gave him an understanding look.

"Wakateru (1). I'll go first, ja ne (2)." He smirked slightly before walking towards the village, leaving Itachi alone to find his brother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke walked on, some travelers, who surprisingly did not recognize him, told him that there was a village where he could buy food and spend a night. He still had some change in his pockets and didn't particularly enjoy sleeping against a tree. He wondered briefly how Itachi could stand it all this time. 'Maybe he really stays at different inns.' He thought as he pondered a way to make some money.

The village was called Seresu, they had told him. Completely cut off from the other villages, have their own lifestyle, and aren't too friendly with the other villages like Sand and Sound. The village itself was good; they've just had an odd past.

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden presence. It was familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

The person was coming closer now, and strangely, Sasuke couldn't hear anything, not even a rustle in the bushes. Whoever the person was, they were undoubtedly skilled. The figure was almost right behind him when it finally dawned on him.

"Itachi."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1). I understand

2). See you later

Yay! I made another chappie! Eh-heh, nothing really happened this chapter, although I like it

Please review, I'm still trying to think of a plot that will fit into the story XP --in need of ideas --

-Saki (R&R)


	3. Fantasies

Right, 3rd chapter! A lot longer then the last, I had meant to put a lemon in here, but it just wouldn't fit! In one of the next two chapters, I swear!

Disclaimer: weren't you listening when I said that if I owned Naruto it would be a smut between Itachi/Sasuke show?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Recap:

Sasuke was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden presence. It was familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

The person was coming closer now, and strangely, Sasuke couldn't hear anything, not even a rustle in the bushes. Whoever the person was, they were undoubtedly skilled. The figure was almost right behind him when it finally dawned on him.

"Itachi."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Indeed, it was him. Sasuke tensed. What was his brother doing here?

He voiced his question, "What are you doing here?"

"Were you not looking for me?" Itachi questioned back. "I sensed you around me a while ago."

Sasuke just stared at him, then snapped out of his trance. "Eh? But I didn't think you'd be here, I heard that there was a village close by and decided to spend the night... well, I was looking for you, I guess that it was luck.."

Itachi looked at him expectantly. When Sasuke still didn't say anything, he raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Sasuke blushed slightly, and thrust the cloak at his brother, "This was on top of me when I woke up yesterday, I'm here to return it..." He paused, "And I'd like some answers."

He was being so polite, it's almost as if he scooped up his hatred for his brother and stored it somewhere deep inside him for him to discover later.

"Why was your cloak on me when I woke up?"

"How did you know it was mine?" Itachi countered. Sasuke looked even redder. Great. Just great, he was blushing in front of the guy he's trying to kill—careful now, don't let it out yet.

"It's... I... remembered your scent, it was comforting." What the hell? Sasuke wished he could take back the last part of his sentence, how could he let that slip?

Itachi cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Is that so? Well then," He gave the cloak back to Sasuke. "Keep it."

"Ah, oh... Arigato, Nii-- ...Itachi." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Eh? No Chidori flying at me today?"

Sasuke looked back at his brother, who looked a bit surprised. They were on such good terms right now that Sasuke didn't want to ruin it, recalling once again of the wonderful memories with his beloved Aniki.

He smiled faintly, "No, no today." He said softly.

All of a sudden, Kisame appeared behind Itachi.

"That was quick" He commented

"Nah, it was too easy." His gaze diverted to Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke-chan. Why are you not twitching in pain as my partner Itachi uses the Mangekyu Sharingan upon you?"

"Not today, Kisame." Itachi told him. "Go and bring the scroll back to Leader. Give him the report."

Kisame nodded, and with a poof, disappeared.

Itachi started to walk away, and Sasuke felt the deepest urge to follow him. Clutching his brother's cloak close to him, he regretfully walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the days moved on Sasuke was more and more enclosed in his fantasies of his older brother when they were younger, they felt so realistic that after a while, he'd think that it had actually happened and was part of his memories. He no longer felt the need to kill his brother, because now it almost seemed as if it never happened, and that was good enough for him. As time goes on, he stayed in the past, unwilling to let go of him dreams, trapped inside brilliant memories that did not exist. He now spent his time, no longer traveling; instead he stayed curled up in a ball on the bed of the different inns, thinking about happier times, just so he could live on and pretend nothing was wrong: he had the perfect life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spending weeks not working left him no money, he had to live in the woods again. But he didn't mind too much, he had his brother's cloak, it was now his most prized possession.

He decided to walk a bit further; he really was in desperate need of money. Walking up a hill, he saw three travelers walking the opposite direction. He ran up to them, asking where the nearest village was. One man pointed west, telling him that he'd be going towards Oto. Sasuke was very taken aback, so he started from Oto, went to Seresu, and then back again? Orochimaru was drawing him in like a magnet or something. Just when he was about to ask whether there were any other villages around, the three travelers, who turned out to be ninjas, or more specifically, Kabuto and his men, attacked him. His defense was down from all of the daydreams and not training.

Then all was black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When he woke up he felt as if he were standing, but that couldn't have been right because his feet didn't touch the ground and something was tugging at his wrists. Fear lurched in his stomach when he saw that he was chained to the wall. More fear followed suit when he saw that he was naked.

The room felt familiar, dimly lit, only one candle in sight, he felt as if he's been here before, and that he never wanted to be here.

"So, woken up, have we, Sasuke-kun?" Rasped a sickly sweet voice from the far corner. Sasuke stiffened. The hairs pricked on his neck. How could he forget...?

Undeniably, Orochimaru walked up to him, gaze roaming Sasuke's naked body greedily. It was a breathtaking sight. Porcelain skin looked even more alluring under candlelight, he decided.

Sasuke felt scared now. He had no doubt in what the bastard would do to him. "Back off." He hissed.

Orochimaru chuckled in the creepy child-molester way only a child-molester can. "There's nothing you can do now, Sasuke-kun." He whispered, smirking. "If you submit," Now tracing his tongue down Sasuke's neck, "It won't hurt as much."

"No!" He yelled, thrashing around, trying to rip out the chains that bound him to that cursed wall.

Orochimaru started to undress, one hand reached out and palmed Sasuke's cock.

"No!" Though fainter this time, blinded momentarily by the offending hand that was around his area.

'Nii-san... help me.'

Orochimaru's mouth went to Sasuke's neck again, suckling on the flesh, savouring the taste of the boy in front of him.

"You belong to me, Sasuke-kun."

"You wish, you bastard." Came a calm voice behind Orochimaru. It seems that both brothers are interested in calling him nothing more than an old bastard.

"Nii-san..."

The next moments were a blur. Orochimaru quickly pushed two fingers into Sasuke, making him cry out, from pleasure or pain, no one could be sure. Itachi, more and more irritated ran up to him and threw Orochimaru at the opposite wall. Then he took out a lock picking kit (Sasuke dimly thought, 'A lock picking kit?'), and let Sasuke off the wall.

Orochimaru knew that he couldn't go up against Itachi in this condition, and said, "I'll let you go this time, Sasuke-kun, but remember, you belong to me." And he was gone.

Itachi found Sasuke's clothes in a corner, but didn't ask him to dress. Instead he walked over and wrapped his younger brother in the discarded Akatsuki cloak, carrying him and his clothing at the same time.

"Come, we don't have time, people will be after us soon."

Sasuke blushed, and mumbled something about 'being able to walk'. Itachi chuckled.

"When we get out of here." And quickly got out of the room, encountering a few of watch guards. They had to die, obviously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was twilight now, as Itachi and Sasuke settled somewhere away from Oto, not going South, because that was the way to Konoha.

The two brothers sat side-by-side in front of the fire, neither talked nor moved, except when Itachi would occasionally get up to tend the fire. The night was quiet, and Sasuke was feeling more and more uncomfortable by their silence. Unable to take it much longer, he finally spoke up.

"You saved me." He stated bluntly.

"I did."

"Why? You could've just left me there."

"Did you want me to leave you there?"

"No! I'd rather be with anyone else but that horrible bastard, he stripped me! And then—" He quickly clamped him mouth shut. He'd said too much. There was so much rage bottled inside him, he felt himself slip back into the fantasy world. It really was so much better there.

Itachi just looked at him for a while. It was odd how his eyes suddenly slipped out of focus. He could feel that Sasuke had completely let his guard down.

"Sasuke?"

In his vision he heard his brother's voice, but it wasn't the brother in reality, Sasuke told himself. It was his _real_ brother, calling him for supper.

_A little boy ran to his brother, "Hai, Itachi Nii-san!" The older one smiled and patted his head before leading him to the smell of delicious food that their mother had cooked._

'What's happening?' Itachi thought. "Sasuke?" He tapped him lightly.

_Sasuke turned around. "Hai?"_

"_Could you go tell father that I finished my mission? I just need to take a shower."_

"_Hai, Nii-san!"_

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered, catching Itachi's attention.

'What?' He looked at him. "Sasuke?"

The boy didn't reply, stubborn to stay in the past. Itachi could not think of any option, he slapped him across the cheek, causing Sasuke to snap out of his dream.

"What the Hell?" He spun around with Sharingan eyes flaring, meeting with Itachi's. "What was that for?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing—"

"You wouldn't wake up and started saying "Nii-san". Were you dreaming? Your eyes weren't closed."

"I... was dreaming... pretty much."

"Really, what's wrong with you? Anyone could have stepped up and killed you and you'd probably not notice. Still too weak, Otouto. I think you've become worse. Snap out of it Sasuke, this is reality."

He looked at his older brother with pained eyes. "Yet the past is so much better."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TBC

Well... I think I have some form of a half plot now...-.- It's coming along.. I think.

Reviews please!

-Saki


	4. Square One

I was this close to doing a lemon . ... THIS CLOSE! It's going to be up next chapter, whether I like it or not (I like it )

Disclaimer: Kuroshima-chan wishes that she owned Sasuke and Itachi, but sadly she does not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Recap:

"I... was dreaming... pretty much."

"Really, what's wrong with you? Anyone could have stepped up and killed you and you'd probably not notice. Still too weak, Otouto. I think you've become worse. Snap out of it Sasuke, this is reality."

He looked at his older brother with pained eyes. "Yet the past is so much better."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke turned away, avoiding his brother's intense gaze. 'So this was what it was about. Sasuke... he's shutting himself away, every time he gets mad or thinks about the massacre, he'd go back to the times that we were happy together. It hurts, doesn't it?' A grim smile appeared on his face. 'And it is all my fault. It's all my fault for killing everyone, I caused him to be like this.'

"Don't do this to me, Sasuke..." He whispered.

"Don't do what?" Sasuke spat. "I should be the one saying that! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Have you any idea how hurt I was and still am for the past years? Oh wait, you do! But you just don't care! You never cared when I cried in all those years of loneliness! You never cared when I cried for being all alone with no one to trust! So now tell me, _Nii-san_, why should I stay? Why should I stay when I have such a better place waiting for me?"

"That place isn't real."

"Shut up!" He screamed. "If this is reality," he hissed, "Then I'd rather be stuck in my own dreams."

Itachi said nothing, but bowed down his head, making Sasuke even angrier. He was just about to start yelling again when Itachi pulled him into an embrace. 'Square one.' He thought faintly, stroking his little brother's back comfortingly. Sasuke tensed in the embrace, but it felt so good and reminded him so much of the past that he felt himself gradually slip away again. But Itachi was quick to catch this, shaking him, and said, "Not this time, Sasuke. Just stay with me this time." Sasuke nodded gently, feeling his brother's breath at his neck.

Slightly chapped lips descended on his, caressing Sasuke's soft lips, tongue pleading for entrance. He was hesitant at first, but then opened his mouth, letting Itachi in. Sasuke briefly wondered why he was letting Itachi do this. But part of him knew that this was supposed to happen, despite the fact that they were brothers. Yet he still pulled away, the two of them being related bothered him, he knew he didn't want to stop, but it scared him slightly knowing that a kiss can lead to... more things.

Itachi looked at him questioningly when he suddenly pulled back. "Sasuke?" He called out softly.

"I... I can't. This is wrong, Itachi. We're brothers... and brothers... it's forbidden."

Itachi sighed, not letting go of the teenage boy in his arms, despite the fidgeting. "Can being related actually choose who we really love? Remember back when you were little and still naïve, the kisses that we shared that were just a bit more than brotherly?" Sasuke stopped struggling and made sure not to fall back into dreams again.

"Just because people don't accept it, does it truly make it wrong?"

Sasuke turned around to face Itachi, voice hushed, "No."

Itachi's lips curled up slightly, and started to bend over again when Sasuke stopped him.

"How do I know?"

"How do you...?"

"How do I know that this isn't just another illusion for me to fall in, to manipulate my feelings for you again?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"..." Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, thinking it over. "I... honestly, Itachi? I don't know. I don't know whether I can trust you, or ever could again... if you'd tell me the truth—don't say that you were just testing your abilities—why did you kill the clan, really?"

Itachi was silent, as if pondering whether to tell Sasuke the truth or not. Coming to a decision of honesty, he spoke.

"Molesting." Itachi said impassively, causing Sasuke's eyes to grow wide.

"What?"

"Molesting." He said simply. "Everyone thought I was beautiful, started to touch me, until I got fed up and killed them."

Sasuke was stunned. This was probably the last answer he'd expect from the older Uchiha. In some twisted way, he believed him. But there was still something nagging him at the back of his mind, something Itachi hadn't answered.

"But... why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you take me with you, instead of telling me to hate you and be worthy of killing you?"

Itachi looked at him, giving Sasuke a 'you really want to know?' look. Sasuke persisted and he sighed.

"I did it..." He smirked slightly. "To stop myself from doing the same to you."

"Doing..."

Itachi leaned closer, hand sliding under Sasuke's shirt, whispering huskily.

"Doing this."

**TBC**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha! I left it there XD! Are you pissed? Don't worry; you'll get a full-fledged lemon next chapter! ;D

Reviews please!

-Saki


	5. Bring it on

Well, here's your lemon! R&R please.

Warning: Yaoi, incest, sex, but you got this far so there's really no point in warning you.

Disclaimer: Kuroshima Saki wishes that she owns Naruto and its contents, but she does not.

Read on and review!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke leaned against the tree, the elder prodigy lapping at his panting lips. His arms went around Itachi, pulling him closer. Itachi keeled between his legs, hands under his shirt and roaming his chest. The scene was enough to make any fangirl faint.

"Itachi..." Sasuke gasped out as the other's lips left him, and was now pulling at his shirt. Sasuke hesitantly took it off, still unsure of what he wanted. He looked into his brother's eyes. Red Sharingan eyes looked back at him, filled with lust, and... Was it love? Itachi leaned towards the uncertain teen; kissing his lips delicately before licking his way down, lingering at places he seemed to like more.

He licked one nipple teasingly, making it immediately hard in the process. He could feel Sasuke breathless beneath him. Itachi's hand reached up to play with the other one that was in need of attention. Itachi nipped at one of the pink buds, causing Sasuke to arch into him. He brought an arm around to stoke his back, mouth going even more down South.

Sasuke tensed. He knew what his brother wanted to do, and he wasn't sure whether he was up to it. Itachi looked up questioningly.

"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered. "Do you want to go on?"

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, "How do you feel about me?" he opened his eyes, staring at Itachi, willing him to tell the truth.

"How... do I feel about you...?" Inside his head, he wondered if he should tell his little brother how he really felt. Sighing, he said softly, "I... love you." All the years of the sinful yearning, he finally told him, now it didn't even seem like a big deal anymore. But he wanted to know how Sasuke felt, whether his love or hates him, or whether he loves him as a brother or more.

Sasuke just looked at him, face impassive, even Itachi couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Ok." Sasuke smiled softly. Itachi looked at him, waiting for him to continue speaking, but it didn't come. Sasuke nodded, telling him to go on.

Itachi felt a bit unsure as he lowered himself between the younger one's legs. He leaned up to placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, as if to make sure he really wanted it, and slowly started to undo his pants.

Now Sasuke was fully exposed in front of him. Feeling that it was only fair, Itachi, too, started to undress. One pale hand reached out and took a soft hold of his arousal. Pumping him lightly, he felt it harden under his grip. Another hand went to his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth and suckled on the two fingers, glazing them with his saliva. The fingers then trailed down and went to his entrance, he lightly pushing one finger in, trying his best not to hurt him.

Sasuke willed himself to relax, and started to pant all over again as a second finger was added, he never forgot the hand around his length, either. His breath hitched and let out a load moan as he felt Itachi's fingers brush against his sweet spot.

"Itachi... please..."

He withdrew his fingers, licking them, and positioned himself in front of Sasuke. He pushed in slowly, groaning as he felt how tight his brother was.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Nii-san... it hurts." he choked out, brows furrowed in pain.

"Relax." Itachi coaxed. When he felt the younger teen finally loosen underneath him, he pushed in fast, plunging into his warmth. Sasuke yelled out in pain, breathing labored. Itachi stayed for a while, letting him get use to the uncomfortable feeling. His breath slowed down as his heart-rate lowered. Pulling his brother against him, he gave him the signal to keep going.

Itachi's thrusts got faster, and deeper. Sasuke clung onto him tightly; his nails would surely leave a mark. He angled his thrusts so that he'd hit Sasuke's prostate every time. He moaned loudly and shamelessly in sync with each sinful push. What they were doing was forbidden, they were committing the most unforgivable sin. But just because they're unaccepted by others, does it make what they're doing wrong?

Itachi sped up even more as Sasuke was nearing climax. Itachi felt his walls tighten around him as Sasuke came all over their stomachs, shouting out his name. Itachi came a second later, his seed spurting out, coating Sasuke's insides. He moaned lowly, falling limp against his brother, too tired to pull out.

Sasuke saw that his nails had ripped the flesh and Itachi was bleeding. "Gomen..."

Itachi brushed it aside, "Don't worry about it." Then sighed softly as he felt Sasuke bend over and lick the blood off his back. "I love you." He said again.

Sasuke stopped. He knew Itachi wanted an answer, about how Sasuke felt about him. He thought about it. He didn't hate Itachi, obviously. He did love him, as a brother, and... He thought back to what they just did merely moments ago. He didn't let Itachi do it for pleasure, he knew. Revenge on his brother now seemed almost funny. 'No matter what I say about revenge... I love you more than...'

"I love you Nii-san. As a brother..." He felt Itachi sigh hopelessly against him and his hold on him tightened. "I love you Nii-san," He said again, firmer this time. "I love you as a brother, and more." Pulling back, he smiled softly. "I love you. I love you more than I should."

For once, Itachi's face was completely readable. It was full of relief, and love.

"Aishiteru (1)..."

Itachi pulled him into a passionate kiss, tongue begging for entrance. Their tongues danced together in the forbidden dance, and when they finally had to break away, all they could do was star at each other, and then kiss some more.

Sasuke wondered what they would do now that they're together, he voiced his question, "Nii-san? What are we going to do now?"

Itachi looked thoughtful, "First, don't you want to kill of that bastard?"

Sasuke looked up, feeling irritated about mentioning Orochimaru. "Will you train me?" He half expected Itachi to poke his forehead and tell him 'another time'.

Itachi looked amused. He, too, was thinking about their past. "Alright, I haven't seen you fight in a while. But just because we're together, doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you.

Sasuke smirked, "Bring it on!"

**TBC**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

1. I love you

Well, there's your lemon, it was lighter and shorter than I had intended...gomen nasai. I'm still debating whether I should put in another later or not. Reviews, then maybe I'll reward your time with... A LEMON! Or I'll be mean and end with a Lime, hee, that idea is forming in my head XD.

-Saki


	6. Die Bastard

Well, what can I say, for my Angst/Romance story, the angst is falling out. I had to stop myself from adding the humor a few times; telling myself to keep to the plot—if there even was one. So this chappie is finally finished! Sorry it took so long, I hope you still remember what the story's about ;;;

Warnings: Creepy snake guy! Incest and yaoi 3, well, only shounen ai for this chapter, but there might be more you know... nudge-nudge-wink-wink

Disclaimer: Nopeness.

Read and Review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Recap: (I forgot to do it last time...)

Sasuke looked up, feeling irritated about mentioning Orochimaru. "Will you train me?" He half expected Itachi to poke his forehead and tell him 'another time'.

Itachi looked amused. He, too, was thinking about their past. "Alright, I haven't seen you fight in a while. But just because we're together, doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you."

Sasuke smirked, "Bring it on!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi kept his word, Sasuke's training was _Hell._ It's been four days, and he still couldn't land a single blow on his brother, he even tried to his him in his sleep, but obviously he failed and got a good beating from Itachi.

"Your aim is off by 4 millimeters." Itachi would point out. Or, "Bring your hand to this angle, it's slanting." Or even worse, Itachi would keep telling his that he was ever so weak. His perfectionist of a brother just seems to irritate him further and further, it was driving him insane—not saying that Sasuke was perfectly sane to begin with, but this was just ridiculous.

But Sasuke did improve faster than he could have improved with any other teacher. Despite Itachi's constant criticism, he was truly proud with the way Sasuke was improving. But he was far from being able to take on Itachi. On a good day, Sasuke could land a few blows. On a bad day, he'd get beaten. Not just beaten, beaten _horribly_, won he never won against Itachi.

He was growing, too. He now has muscles in those slim arms of his, and he was getting taller as well. His skin was pale and flawless, unless you count the many bruises he's gotten from the elder Uchiha. His hair was longer too, not like Itachi's, it didn't suit him. Sasuke just let his hair grow at its natural pace; it now no longer has the straight spikiness of years ago, instead it was slightly draping a few inches away from his shoulders. Itachi concluded that he was the most beautiful person alive, aside from himself, but everyone knew that.

It's been two weeks since they'd started training, Itachi figured he was ready to face the Old Bastard, and if he wasn't, then Itachi would be right with him to back him up.

"Ready?" Itachi asked as Sasuke packed their things.

He nodded, "Yup, watch out, bastard, because I'm coming to kill you."

As they stepped out of the forest and towards Oto, Itachi was saying, "Ok, remember to make it quick, make sure you hand is in the right position, oh, and aim for all of the fatal parts like I taught you, if you don't you might—"

"Shut. Up, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. All of his _reminders_ were annoying him tremendously. Itachi looked at him for a moment, before starting to talk again, as if he had not heard his younger brother's request at all.

It was going to be a long day to Oto...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oohh... Oohh, Kabuto, here they come!" Orochimaru could see them now and he was getting exceedingly _giddy_. "Mark my words, Sasuke-chan, you're going to be all mine." Kabuto scowled, it was obvious that he wished to be in Sasuke's place.

With a sudden bang Sasuke barged in Orochimaru's lair, Itachi followed him with his face in his hands, muttering something about 'being stealthy'.

"Oh goody!" Orochimaru squealed, causing Sasuke's left eye to twitch uncontrollably. "Sasuke-chan, are you finally going to submit to me?" Itachi's eye was starting to twitch as well. Sasuke ran up and threw a punch at him, which in Orochimaru easily avoided and countered, catching him in the stomach. Kabuto, deciding that he might as well do something for his master, ran up towards Itachi and started to do hand seals.

Sasuke whipped out his kunai clashed it against Orochimaru's sword, which had conveniently come out of his throat. Orochimaru leaned towards the younger boy and whispered, "You know that Itachi doesn't really want you. You're nothing to him but just a toy."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled. Pushing away from the sword and throwing the kunai at him in rage.

"Wouldn't it be so much better in your fantasies? Itachi would always be there. What if he found someone more useful than you Sasuke-chan? He'd replace-"

"I said be quiet! That place isn't real!" Sasuke yelled, turning on his Sharingan, which he was surprised he hadn't done it sooner. Summoning the Chidori, he ran at Orochimaru. The man caught his attack with a snap at his wrist, but with less grace and more movement than Itachi.

"But wouldn't these dreams be so much better? Slip deep inside them and be with Itachi. Itachi would never leave you like he would in reality, your beloved older brother."

The visions were coming back, calling him to once again step into those wonderful memories. He could hear the voice of his 13 year old brother, calling him, beckoning him to come.

Orochimaru smirked when he saw the Sharingan leave Sasuke's now black eyes. It had worked. Sasuke had not mentally recovered fully when they came.

"No..." Sasuke shook his head. "No... They're just fantasies! I don't belong here..." He felt as if he were under the Mangekyu Sharingan, unable to get out. Going weak in the knees, he fell backwards—straight into Itachi's arms.

"What-? Where's Kabuto?" Orochimaru stammered. Turning around, he saw his loyal henchman lying on the ground twitching. Itachi used the Mangekyu on him.

"Did you honestly think that idiot could beat me?"

"...No." Orochimaru admitted. "I guess I'm your opponent now, aren't I?"

"N-no..." Sasuke said, untangling himself from his brother, despite the comforting warmth of his arms. "You're mine."

"You know, I'd have appreciated that had you said it under different circumstances." Sasuke gave him a disgusted look and lunged at him.

Itachi's training paid off. Though Sasuke couldn't dodge as flawlessly as Itachi, Orochimaru could hardly lay a hand on him.

'Good for that.' Sasuke thought and almost shuddered when he remembered those cold hands on his skin rather than the warm ones of his brother.

Once Sasuke started to land blows on him, he found that Orochimaru was a lot weaker than Itachi. If his brother was fighting him, this would have long been over. But Sasuke wouldn't feel any satisfaction unless he killed the old bastard with his own hands, and Itachi understood that. So in the end, Orochimaru was bleeding and breathless under Sasuke's kunai, but just as Sasuke was delivering the finishing blow, he had used the last of his powers to disappear.

_I'll be back, Sasuke-chan._ The snake hissed. _As long that shred of hatred for your brother and the pain of suffering lives inside you, I will as well._

Sasuke fell to his knees, exhausted. Itachi went over to him and picked him up, arms circling around his waist and kissing his neck gently. Sasuke turned around and returned the embrace. But the pain of loss will always be there. All the hurt from so many years of being alone, with no one to trust, no one to love. _But I'm certain, _Sasuke thought, leaning towards his brother, _that Itachi will be able to fill the tear in my heart. _Itachi pushed his lips against Sasuke, slipping his tongue into his parting lips, tasting the sweetness that belonged solely to his brother.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured against his lips, before closing his eyes and pressing back again, tongues entwining.

He didn't need fantasies or those memories anymore. Because now, he had his real brother, in the flesh, and truly his.

_The one I love, and the one that loves me back._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Forbidden**

**Owari**

Well, it's finished, and I'm quite happy with 4-6, where the plot really started to form... and, there **might be an EPILOGUE**, maybe some fluffiness of a lemon? So I want you all to review and you might be rewarded with one!

**Edit: Sorry, no epilogue, at least none until I get further ideas.**

**This was my fist more-than-two-chapters fanfic. I didn't really expected to be good. I'll do better later on next time I start. I hope everyone enjoyed this story to some extent, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers and stalkers (not too many, but I love all of you XD) for reading.**

**Just to let you know, I do accept constructive criticism and welcome it, maybe advice on how I can do better in the future. Flames are... interesting. But I don't get any knowledge out of them and hopefully after this people will not forget the 'constructive' part of the criticism. Of course compliments are awesome too. Very awesome. Very, very, very... just saying. **

**-Saki**


End file.
